


Human Factor

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Metroid
Genre: Additional tags as they are needed, I will tag chapters with heavy violence in case people want to skip it, the rating will probably change later on when violence starts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Is Samus even human anymore?





	Human Factor

**Author's Note:**

> I have always thought that Metroid Fusion setup for a very interesting story. This fic picks up immediately after the events of Fusion

“God, it feels weird to have skin again. It feels so itchy.” Samus said aloud. She had just removed her armor for the first time since before her X infection. Being human again felt strange, it was a flood of sensation that she could remember were normal but felt alien with her restored body. She wondered if she should worry about that.

“I feel dizzy. A bit unsteady on my feet. Do I look alright?” She asked.

“A preliminary scan indicates you are more or less human. Internal organs in all the right places, vital signs matching your previous norms. You do have the symptoms consistent with acute fatigue.”

“Meaning?”

“You are very tired.” Adam said. “It appears you are again subject to human limitations.”

“Well that's good. I guess.” Samus said. She should probably be more concerned, but being turned into a metroid-power armor frankenstein had been a nightmare. This felt like waking up, the nightmare evaporating as if it had never happened. It would probably hit her like a brick later but for now she was so exhausted she could hardly bring herself to feel anything but relief.

“We can run a more in depth analysis on our way to the GF base if you would like.” Adam offered. 

“I would rather just sleep.” Samus said, shaking her head in an attempt to stop the room spinning. “Can you fabricate me some underwear or something?” Samus asked. She hadn't brought clothing, there hadn’t seemed to be a need.

The fabricator hummed for a small moment as it materialized a sports bra and tight shorts, both dark blue with that sheen fabricated cloth had. Samus had never really developed a sense of modesty, the Chozo had no analogous concept, but enough of human culture had rubbed off on Samus that she didn't quite feel comfortable naked.

“Thanks.” She said, taking the garments from the fabricator and slipping them on. This was good, clothing was human. It felt good to do something as normal as put on underwear.

She settled down in the pilot's seat, pushing a button to reorient the chair into sleep mode and dim the cabin lights. It was really starting to hit Samus that she hadn't actually slept in weeks, not since she had been woken from the coma. It felt like her body intended to make up for lost time and she was crashing hard. But there was something she needed to know.

“What is going to happen to us?” She asked, letting her eyes lose focus as she watched the stars through the windshield.

“You will be fine. You acted under my orders. There is no legal case against you.” He said almost immediately. Almost too quick, he had expected the question, rehearsed an answer. It was meant to reassure her. Which meant he was hiding something. 

She would have to figure out what it was later  


“And you?” She asked. This time there was a longer pause. 

“I cannot say. But the destruction of the SA-X was of paramount importance. I will argue my case, but even if no one listens I do not regret the decision.” Adam said.

“You deserve a commendation.” Samus said. Despite her best efforts she could feel that she was nodding off. She felt guilty; Adam had disobeyed direct orders at her insistence, the least she could do is listen to what would happen to him because of it.

“Perhaps. But whatever happens it was good to work with you again Samus.” Adam said. 

“Yeah...” Samus said. She should say something more. It was  _ Adam _ . Or it was nearly him. He had been dead, this was a second chance. There were things she should say, that she had wished she had said before he died. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t quite seem to form the vague desire into coherent words. She was just so tired...

* * *

Adam watched over Samus for a few minutes as she slipped off, devoting his concentration to measuring her vital signs and breathing. He did not trust her sudden transformation back to humanity, it was too convenient. It was impossible there would not be side effects. It was several long minutes before he was sure she wasn’t dying and her symptoms were indeed just fatigue. Satisfied she was in no immediate danger, he created an autonomous routine to keep an eye on her. 

He turned his attention to analysis of the sensor readings collected on during the confrontation with the Omega Metroid. The small ship had been close, Adam had been able to record the entire engagement using the short range sensors. 

Samus fights the metroid, she is defeated. The SA-X intervenes, it is defeated. Samus absorbs the X core, is restored to her full power and defeats the metroid. 

Adam replayed the scene several times, analyzing the events in minute detail, looking for some angle he might have missed. But there is nothing, it is as straightforward as he feared. There is only one possible conclusion. The SA-X intervened with the specific intention of saving Samus. Perhaps even to restore Samus.  


Adam opened a line of communication to the Galactic Federation.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost forgot my blog. It's https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/
> 
> I post progress reports on my writing to help myself feel more motivated.


End file.
